HISTORY
by zazzezoozoo17
Summary: KAGOME IS AN HEIRESS THAT IS COMING OUT OF HIDING...SESSHOMARU IS SESSHOMARU


In the smallest village, the smallest hut, lived the smallest old lady and with her lived an extraordinary jewel. She kept it hidden for lord and lady of the prosperous Northern lands, Naraku and Kagura. But one day disaster will strike and the hidden jewel will have to come out of hiding. That time has come.

"Kagome it's time to get up! You have a very important interview today. Let's go!" Kagome groaned and turned over in her bed, pulling the covers over her face in the process. "Aunty Kaede just five more minutes, please?" Kaede laughed, "Kagome those men aren't going to find themselves, now are they? So get up, I have your attire for the morning set out for you." She walked out of the room in hopes that the nocturnal girl would wake up on her own, but alas all her hopes were dashed five minutes later. Kaede went back up stairs, walked into the dark colored room, and snatched the blankets off of sleeping beauty. "AH! KAEDE! What was that for?" With a wry grin she answered, "Your five minutes were up and I was waking you up." She thrust a bright sundress in front of her, "Get dressed." Kagome grumbled and snatched the dress from her ever so lovable aunt. She got up and walked over towards the bathroom, "You know sooner or later I'll get you back." After having the door slammed in her face, Kaede laughed. 'She's been saying that for fifteen years.' Kaede could still hear a seven year old Kagome saying those exact words. She then left the room to prepare the morning meal. Twenty minutes later a fully dressed Kagome came downstairs. "Kagome, what happened to the dress I gave you?" Kagome looked at Kaede with a straight face, "Kaede I have no idea what you are talking about. I got up and picked out my own clothes." Kaede sighed, "How do expect these men to take you seriously dressed as you are? You look like a more business than date." Kagome was wearing a pair of straight, legged, brown slacks that slightly hugged her curves, with a red silk blouse and a brown jacket to match the pants, and a pair of brown patent leather pumps. Her hair was cascading down her back in small, wet waves. "Considering that I'm not going on a date and I'm going to take my place as the 'heiress' to my father's company, I think it best I not walk in dressed like all the other mindless twits. I want to make the best first impression I can, I haven't seen my parents in five years, and I want them to be proud of me." Kaede sighed knowing how she felt. "Tardiness won't make the best impression now will it?" Kagome looked at her watch and gaped at the time. She rushed around the house gathering her purse, keys, and her glasses. She gave Kaede a kiss on the cheek and was out the door.

SOMEWHERE IN KYOTO

"Naraku calm down she'll be here, now sit down before you pace a hole in the ground." Kagura put her hands on her husband's shoulders and pushed him to his seat. Just as he was seated there was a timid knock at the door, Naraku jumped up so fast he knocked his chair over. Kagura rolled her eyes at her husband's antics. She walked to the door to reveal a young man of twenty-five, with silver locks, and golden eyes. "Yamasaki-san, what can I do for you?" Sesshomaru took a few steps inside the office after Kagura, he gave a slight bow to Naraku, "Higurashi-sama, I found a woman by the name of Onigumo Kagome wandering the halls. She says she is her to meet with you and Kagura-sama. What shall I do?" Before her husband could answer, Kagura stepped forward, "Bring her up, Goshinki and Inuyasha can get a little rough." "Right away, Higurashi-sama."

SKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSK

She had been walking through every floor trying to find her fathers office but with no luck. She saw a very tall woman at the end of the hall and decided to ask for directions. Come to find out the woman was really a man, then pulled out his phone to call someone, thinking it was her father she let her guard down. Ten minutes later this guy with a striking resemblance to the 'woman' and a big burly guy grabbed her arms and started to lead her to elevator, still thinking she is being escorted to her father. But sadly they took her to a room on the 45th floor that looked similar to a security room. She was sitting behind the baboons that drug her to the room watching them ogle the derrieres of every woman that come on screen and giving the rates. Then the door opened, Inuyasha and Goshinki turned to look at the 'he-woman', Inuyasha was the first to speak first, "What did Higurashi say to do with the girl?" Gold met gold, "That is none of your concern," he turned back to Kagome, "Come." She got up and followed him out of the surveillance room. Sesshomaru closed the door behind him, "Follow me, Kagura-sama has asked me to escort you to their office." All Kagome could think about was how a man can have better hair than a girl. She was fighting to keep her mouth shut and not ask her question. She was fighting so hard that she didn't notice him stop right in front of her, and her face hit something silky and silver. "We're here Onigumo-san." Before she could respond he was knocking and the big mahogany door was opening. He stepped in and to the side, "Miss Onigumo." Sesshomaru was not expecting what happened next. "Daddy!" Kagome screamed and ran into her father's open arms. "My little 'Gome. Kagura it's our little girl."


End file.
